Tokonosu Cold Case
by RottoVoce
Summary: A string of gruesome murders spread across Tokonosu City. You and your colleagues at the East Police Station take on the case and try to locate the culprit. But with your evidence being literally eaten, and more mysterious deaths being reported everyday you realize the culprit may not just be one person...


R0TT0-Kun is here showcasing my next idea! The application is available here and also on my profile. I will be spending about a week gathering applications and creating a fully-trained staff to take on this case. I expect this will be a little different for everyone in the SYOC community as I will be having some canon action going on. Maybe I am just assuming this, but I never seen canon in a SYOC story. If I am wrong...well crap.

Moving on, below is the intro where we meet the Chief and you guys get your feel for what's to come. Enjoy!

* * *

The East Police station located inside the East Prefecture of Tokonosu City was plagued by another gruesome murder in what was appearing to be an emerging string of murders connected to a suspect. In order words, they believed there to be a serial killer at work inside their own district. Such a case has never been reported in the Prefecture's history, and Chief Ueda was determined to catch the culprit before they killed again.

The station was five stories tall with the first floor housing the Armory along with cubicles. The second floor was clustered with cubicles and office spaces belonging to the majority of the force. The Special Investigation Room and Evidence Room reside on the third floor. The Special Investigation Room was utilized by hand-selected task force teams and designed to house their briefings along with their other tasks. The fourth floor was dominated by the major offices held by the highest ranking officials in the prefecture. On the fifth floor was the communications office. There was also a basement where the holding cells are located. Every floor was accessible by one flight of stairs on both the west and east ends of the building.

On the fourth floor inside his office Chief Ueda swore under his breath as he finished reading the police report he received early that day. He was convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt the two cases were connected. The first case was reported last week and involved two victims, one male and a female who were dismembered in random fashion. The killer appeared to either not possess the skills to cleanly severe limbs, or chose not to bother trying. The signature element that convinced the Chief the cases were connected was the indigestion of the severed limbs.

He rubbed his strained eyes which were accompanied by a few wrinkles surrounding his face. He was only thirty-nine with twenty years of service with the Tokonosu Police Department, but those years of stress were catching up to his health. A few gray strands extended up from his combed-over chestnut hair. He kept his hair short on the sides and gelled the top up-and-over on his scalp. The style gave him a professional and neat appearance. Every morning he shaved to ensure he maintained a clean-shaven image at work. Despite his age Chief Ueda maintained a healthy body capable of matching his early years when he first joined the force fresh out of high school. He was a force to be reckoned with inside the station and commanded everyone's respect.

He opened the file on the first case where both victims had their abdomens ripped into by bare hands, and had multiple entrails pulled from within. Partial bits of tissue showed marks from human teeth tearing at the flesh. There were blood stains and smears everywhere inside the apartment where the attack took place. The force managed to recover prints from the scene in hopes it could provide a lead on the suspect, but the prints came back inconclusive.

Chief Ueda took a sip from his stale coffee and reclined back in his lofty chair. On his desk was the framed image of his wife and two kids, Margaret and Xavier. He smiled at them before picking up the latest file and turning over the beige cover. Today's case included a single male victim inside his car at a local grocery store. More bloody prints along with a ripped-open abdomen. The coroner was unsure if the victim died from massive hemorrhaging first, or from the removal of vital organs. The Chief doubted it really mattered. In the end he had two unsolved cases with a good chance they were committed by the same person.

He took a minute to think about how he would respond to the media and announce the force's action plan for the murderer. He pressed the page button on his phone console that was linked with his secretary.

"Cheryl can you please tell everyone tomorrow morning that we are having a meeting at ten-thirty?"

"Sure thing Chief."

"Thank you."

He clicked the button again to end the transmission and glanced back over at the yellowed files. It was going to be a long night of planning.

* * *

Okay guys here is the concept! As I stated in the summary this will be a story focused around the East Police Station and it's law enforcers. The only positions not available are the Police Chief and his secretary. Now with that being said, I will not accept five sergeants, or anything high-ranking in a great quantity. I want balance more than anything and will work with you guys to achieve that if you do submit applications.

This will be taking place inside Tokonosu City which exists in the HOTD universe. Likewise with the East Police Station. I will have some of the canon characters pop up from time-to-time, but they will not serve as a focal point for this story.

 **NOTE:** When you send in your applications please ensure the subject reads **"OC Character for Cold Case"**. I ask this just so I can manage my PMs better as I had the issue when starting Warring Factions.

* * *

Here is the application: (You can copy and paste it from my profile)  


 **-Appearance-**

Name: (No explanation needed)

Age: (No explanation needed)

Gender: (No explanation needed)

Race/Ethnicity: (No explanation needed)

Height: (Maxed at 6'2)

Weight: (Try to make sense with height)

Facial Features: (No explanation needed)

Eye Color/Shape: (No explanation needed)

Hair Color/Style: (No explanation needed)

Scars: (Try to be specific)

Tattoos: (No explanation needed)

Clothes: (Multiple outfits are acceptable. But please have them obviously separated from each other when you list them.)

Accessories: (Not too many please, lets cap at three items per outfit.)

 **-Behavior Factors-**

Likes: (Min.3)

Dislikes: (min.3)

Ambitions: (This is important as it could affect choices down the story-line. Try to have your character's goals in mind when you fill this out. Required.)

Secrets: (Could range from office gossip to major ethical issues. Required.)

Personality: (Please take the time to answer this thoroughly. I will ask you to expand your thoughts if you only submit a few lines with this particular subject.)

History/Bio:(Please take the time to answer this thoroughly. I will ask you to expand your thoughts if you only submit a few lines with this particular subject.)

Beliefs: (Could be religion or personal morals. This is your own character, feel free to interpret this one however you see fit. Required.)

 **-Things To Kill With-**

Firearm: (Not limited to pistols, but cannot be outrageous like Missile Launcher.)

Melee: (This will be situational as you have your firearm, so think of things you would find in any kind of environment.)

 **-Personal Stats-**

There are "skill trees" listed with the **":"** symbol. Each skill tree has a set of skills where you have 25 points (An average of 5 points for each skill) with the maximum cap per each individual skill being 10. Please change the **"?"** signs into the desired numerical value for each skill.  


 **Physical:**

-Speed (?) Overall speed while running.

-Strength (?) Overall strength when fighting or lifting an object.

-Agility (?) Ability to make adjustments while running or fighting. Variety of uses.

-Vertical (?)Ability to jump over objects or scale walls. Variety of uses.

-Stamina (?) Ability to complete many actions without fatigue. DO NOT FORGET THIS ONE. **  
**

 **Mental:**

-Focus (?) Ability to remain focused on a task when pressure is extreme.

-Reaction Speed (?) Ability to react in a limited amount of time.

\- Mental Fortitude (?) Ability to remain calm and collected after witnessing a traumatic event.

-Leadership (?) The ability your character has of leading others. Also effects how your character is perceived by others, or your influence over them.

-Knowledge (?) Knowledge is power. With it you are more versatile in any situation. Affects all other skills.

 **Detective: (This skill tree will be used so I can effectively distinguish your character from another.)**

-Vision (?) Your ability to look at the case and develop an understanding of the overall picture.

-Lead Creator (?) Your ability to piece together the smaller details usually hidden to create a possible lead.

-Lead Interrogator (?) Your ability to obtain information from people interviewed.

-Cracker (?) Your ability to find the last needle in the haystack after acquiring a solid lead. Leads to new information becoming available after finishing up a lead.

-Weapons Specialist (?) Your ability to handle your firearm with ease and efficiency. Sometimes after chasing a lead you will be faced with a dangerous foe.


End file.
